Knowing is Half the Battle
by iammine17
Summary: The boys go on a date. I don't own anything, all characters belong to Marvel. Song is by Cole Porter.


Steve sat looking around the bar, he was extremely nervous; this was after all his first date...well ever. He was excited though, had been ever since he had told Phil of his feelings. He thought back on that first kiss...Steve could still taste Phil on his lips, coffee and mint and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Steve closed his eyes smiling dreamily; they were finally on a date. It seemed like every time they had tried to set an actual date up something got in the way; Dr. Doom, aliens, heck Steve half expected zombies to rise up and crash the date they were on now. He looked around...nothing. He had never been to, what did Phil call this, a karaoke bar? He didn't think they had them in the forties. Steve looked again toward the bathroom wondering what was taking Phil so long. Maybe the zombies decided to attack from the bathroom first. Maybe Phil decided he didn't want to go out with him after all and made a run for it. Steve nervously took a gulp of his beer, he smiled when he finally saw Phil come out of the bathroom and head toward their table.

"Sorry that took so long, I got a little mustard on my sleeve from the appetizers." Phil smiled "Are you ready to order dinner? This place has the best soups, not a bad burger either in fact I would highly recommend the black and blue burger and the cream of chicken and wild rice soup."

Steve nodded looking at the menu again, "Well I trust you so why not! I always like to try new things" Steve gave Phil a wink which made the agent blush. "Do you come here often by the way? I'm not really sure what exactly a karaoke bar is."

"Oh, well I wouldn't exactly say I come here a lot. Really I just come for the soups and the microbrews. Karaoke is where people go up and sing along to a song while just the music plays some people are good singers some are bad it's just all in fun"

"Hmm, do you ever go up and sing?" Steve mused smiling, he wasn't the world's best singer by far but he could carry a tune, though he doubted they had any songs that he would know.

"Me? No not really, like I said I just come for the food and a beer occasionally."

Phil looked up as a waiter came over to take their dinner orders, "Hey Coulson! You gonna sing tonight? We got loads new songs in!"

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at Phil pointedly "So you don't really sing?"

"I sometimes sing." Phil replied in that matter of fact monotone he normally used.

Steve nodded smiling; he wondered what else Phil liked to do. Getting to know Phil was going to be fun, and possibly challenging. They placed their orders and sat back to watch the first round of singers get up and perform. The last one was really good, singing a love song that had his date smiling from ear to ear. Both he and Phil got up to clap for the two of them; the whole room gave a standing ovation.

"Are you...going to sing tonight?" Steve asked looking hopeful, this was actually kind of fun and he would love to see Phil sing a song. Phil wasn't in his usual suit and tie tonight instead opting for something more casual a pair of brown khakis and a green shirt with a brown leather coat that was now slung over the agent's chair. Steve thought he looked really sharp and very very handsome.

Phil shrugged "I don't know I wasn't sure..." The agent sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I suppose I'm a little nervous."

"Nervous? Why? Are you nervous about singing in front of me?" Steve wondered, Phil had obviously sung in front of crowds before, the only thing really different was that Steve was there.

Phil laughed, "I would like to save making fool out of myself until at least the second date. Well...that is if you want a second date I don't mean to be presumptuous. If you don't want another date then..."

"Phil stop," Steve reached out to cover the other man's hand with his own. "I do want another date. I want to get to know you better." Steve glanced down to the table top and then looked back up at Phil. "I would like it if you would sing for me."

Phil blinked and drew in a breath. "Wow, that wasn't fair."

"What?"

"That little coy puppy look that you just gave me, you should patent that."

"Did it work?"

"Yes" Phil smiled shaking his head. He pursed his lips in thought for a moment, then got up and walked over to the guy in charge of the music who nodded and handed Phil a slip of paper.

Phil held up the paper and waved it at Steve who waved back. He wondered what song Phil would pick, not that Steve would know the song anyway; he had listened to the radio a bit since he woke up but not enough really to recognize any songs that are popular today. They were very different from the music he was used to anyway. Much louder, screeching almost and the lyrics were very...well explicit. Back in his time they had innuendo sure but nothing quite as blatant and descriptive as the song lyrics now. Steve rubbed at his eyes, he should stop thinking of it as 'his time', this was his time now and he needed to get used to it and make the best he could out of difficult circumstances. Steve glanced back up at Phil who was waiting for his turn at the microphone, well maybe not so difficult. After all with the differences came good things too! Two guys being together were far from a new thing, homosexuality was certainly around in the thirties and forties and before, probably as early as time itself. Being open about it wasn't done though; it was not alright for two guys to openly go to dinner like he and Phil were right now. Steve thought he could get used to all the odd things if it meant he could go on more dates with the agent. If it meant Phil could give Steve his shy smiles and touches.

It was Phil's turn at the microphone; he stood up on the platform to applause from the crowd.

"Ok next up is a semi-regular, doing another oldie but goodie. Everyone give it up for Coulson!"

The crowd applauded and whistled as the song started, Steve couldn't take his eyes off of Phil who was looking right at him. Steve gasped when he realized the song that was playing, he did know this one! When the DJ said it was an oldie he wasn't kidding. Steve sat enraptured as Phil started to sing.

"Night and day you are the one.

only you beneath the moon or under the sun

whether near to me or far it's no matter darling where you are

I think of you,

day and night, night and day

Why is it so

that this longing for you follows wherever I go

roaring traffics boom, in the silence of my lonely room

I think of you night and day."

Steve closed his eyes and listened to Phil's quiet melodic voice float down to him from the platform; he let it wash over him. It was comforting, how is it that Phil managed to make him feel like this; like he was, well not as lost as he felt most of the time. Phil gave him hope that things would get better, that it would stop being so hard to fit in, made Steve feel loved. Who but Phil would sing him a song from the thirties?

Phil ended the song to a standing ovation; Steve was the first one in the audience to jump up, grinning from ear to ear. Phil gave a little bow and pointed out into the crowd to Steve and mouthed, 'For you'. Phil jumped down from the platform and made his way back to their table, people clapping him the back or shaking his hand along the way.

"Well what did you think?"

Steve pulled Phil into a hug, "It was great! One of my favorite songs, you have a really nice voice."

"I'm glad you liked it." Phil bit his bottom lip and looked up at Steve with clear blue eyes, "It's true you know. That is how often I think of you… especially lately. Ever since you showed up on my doorstep with the cards and telling me you had feelings for me, I-I keeping thinking I'm going to wake up at any moment."

"Can't say I haven't felt the same way" Steve gave an understanding nod then leaned in for a soft kiss. It was a chaste one, but one that held so much promise. Phil gestured to the table behind Steve, "The food's here."

They both sat and ate, chatting about everything and nothing, Phil was right the food was fantastic. Steve learned about Phil's family and how he came to join Shield. Steve told Phil about growing up in Brooklyn, told stories about Bucky and the Howling Commando's. Phil looked like he was hanging on Steve's every word.

Phil insisted in dropping Steve off at the tower and walking him to his room. They agreed that they would take turns in who drops who off; this made them both happy because that meant there would be more dates. Steve rather hoped they could get to the point where they didn't have to call it a night at the door and could instead just come in and stay the night...but it was only the first date he didn't have the courage to suggest it right now. The captain wished he did though because he certainly didn't want the night to end.

"I should go. I have to get up early in the morning. I had a wonderful night."

Steve agreed "I did too; I hope to see you soon."

"Oh you can count on it." Phil stepped forward going in for a good night kiss. Steve met him half way, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and pulling him in for a tight embrace. The kiss was soft and lingering, lips moving over lips of their own accord. Tongues slipped through to tangle together in a caress. Phil pulled away first and trailed light kisses over Steve's cheek and jaw and across to his ear. Steve could feel Phil's heavy panting breaths tickle his ear.

"I want to take this slow, I want this to last. It's so difficult, I want you so much." Phil rasped softly in Steve's ear.

Phil pulled back holding Steve's face in his hands; he looked into directly into Steve's eyes willing him to understand his meaning. He pulled in again and pressed his lips against Steve's once more in a hard purposeful kiss.

"I'll see you later, Captain"

"I look forward to it...agent" Steve smiled mischievously

Phil smiled and caressed Steve cheek once more before getting back into the elevator heading for home.

Steve slumped against the closed elevator doors the moment they closed.

"Best. Date. Ever"


End file.
